Hunters, photographers, bird watchers, etc. (“sportsmen”) often desire or have a need to remain hidden from view of wildlife they are observing or pursuing. Portable and collapsible shelters or blinds (“blind”) are often used to hide the sportsman from view. Blinds typically include a collapsible support structure and a camouflage fabric cover secured to the support structure. The blind is set up for use by expanding the collapsible support structure to create an internal spaced within which the sportsman may enter through a door defined in the cover.
Blinds typically include multiple access openings such as at least one window and a door. Window openings in the blind are often opened and closed using a zipper. Unzipping the window zipper typically results in a fixed sized window opening that may be made smaller by moving the zipper toward a closed position. A position of the zipper on the cover defines the window size, shape and orientation. When the zipper is at least partially unzipped, a flap of window material hangs loosely. The sportsman typically retains or collects the window flap using, for example, a cord or strap.
Reducing noise is often an important objective for sportsmen, especially when the sportsman is observing game animals. Operating a zipper creates a distinctive noise that may be startling to game (e.g., animals and birds). The use of zippers in a blind creates disadvantages when trying to conceal a sportsman from being noticed in the wild and adjust aspects of an access opening. Further, the use of a zipper for a window opening limits the possible sizes, shapes and orientations for the window, and creates a window flap that the sportsman must collect.